The Dragon's Pet
by NoteEmmy
Summary: AU\PSL Seto is in the elite race of Dragons in Kemet. The Pharaoh has followed through on his word to help him. Now all Seto wants is something to call his own. The Pharaoh will make quite a nice toy. M/M


The thick of the fight between the merchant Gozaburo and his men had been a few days ago. Now all that was left were the remainder of Atem's men chasing and capturing the ones that had fled the battle. The Pharaoh and his Court had returned back to the palace in Thebes to conduct judgment on the sellers of the Dragons. Seto, of course, had been in attendance. The dragon that the Pharaoh had found and released a month prior had become such a staple in the Court that the men and women were long since used to him. Used to seeing him there, used to seeing him lurking, used to even seeing him sleep in the off hours when he found the time. Some had even whispered rumors of Atem becoming quite attached to this young and ferocious dragon; rumors of asking him for help with certain things here and there.

None of that mattered to either occupant of said rumors. All that mattered to the Pharaoh was fulfilling his word of finding Gozaburo and his men and taking them in- as well as finding the rest of the dragons that had been captured and outlawing the practice of keeping them as pets. The two had to be conducted in close quarters. If Gozaburo had gotten wind of what the Pharaoh had been up to, it would have been very easy for him to flee. Flee and take the rare dragon Seto had been seeking with him. That was not an option. But all had gone according to plan, just like the Pharaoh had promised the dragon.

Seto's younger brother had been released and taken away from the heart of the battle by the dragon himself. He almost thought not to come back. Atem had served his usefulness. But some nagging in the back of his mind had him returning to the field just in time to see the end of everything. At the very least he had to come back so that he could crush Gozaburo's skull between his teeth. Atem had promised him that, too.

And oh had the Pharaoh delivered. Seto had thought for a few moments that the King of this land would try and get away with imprisonment for life or some other just as humanly justifiable prison for the man who had enslaved his race, himself, and his brother. But once the battle had died down and they'd dragged Gozaburo across the blistering desert by his hands, Atem nodded only once to Seto, a blazing fire in those crimson eyes. Seto had merely scoffed. As if there would have been any other outcome.

It had been satisfying. And as usual, the Pharaoh sat in attendance of this murder without batting an eyelash. The dragon found the man odd at times. He knew humans to be weak and disgusting. Atem had slowly been changing that opinion. Slowly.

The white dragon had taken to the skies, flying back to the den he'd left for his brother and whatever dragons had called back from being rescued. He had to make sure his brother was alright, to the others he let them go with a "do whatever the hell you want" attitude. He didn't care much for them. But they weren't hurting them, and some had a pack mentality that would make them useful for protecting his baby brother. If nothing else, they saw Seto as their leader, and he was very fine with that image. He didn't rely on it, though, just let it come to pass.

Once he was positive everything was in its proper place, he took to the skies once more, the palace his destination. It had become somewhat of a strange dwelling for him. Dare he say he almost had gotten foolishly used to being there, used to being near that annoying Pharaoh. During his flight it started pouring, though the sun was still high in the sky, not daunted by any cloud cover. It didn't bother him.

The scent of something completely entrancing carried on a soft breeze, however, right to the dragon in flight. He closed his eyes, breathing deep, heart rate increasing.

_Blood_.

But it wasn't just blood. It was something else. Something he couldn't put his claw on. Something that made his own blood burn and his need rise. His hunger. The palace was underneath him now as he circled, perching himself on one of the backside balconies.

Atem was in the courtyard, stark naked, seeming to be bathing in this onslaught of warm rain. Seto observed him quietly. The form of man was a weak one, far inferior to that of the dragons. But Seto was maintaining his half-half form at this point in time. It was better to keep his cover. As a dragon he was very large and powerful, as an image of a human he was without wings, claws or fangs. Just in-between was as much as he wanted to stomach at times. His soul did not deserve to be trapped in the body of a human, no matter if it was an illusion or not.

His claws dug into the balcony railing as another gust of wind brought that scent back to him. His fangs tucked down against his lower lip as he almost purred.

His concentration was broken by a gasp of pain from Atem. Blue eyes narrowed.

The Pharaoh had stretched and then recoiled, hand going to his side. Blood was pouring from a wound. Seto hadn't seen him sustain it in battle, but from the marking and the angle he could easily tell that it was from an arrow. He could almost imagine the man getting shot, falling, and then stubbornly getting up and yanking the weapon from his body. The image made Seto smirk. Stupid, arrogant Pharaoh. Well, he was paying for it now. It hadn't been cleaned or dressed. It was very possible that the King hadn't even told anyone about it, or was refusing to let them treat it.

For all his pride, Seto almost related.

Bronze fingers brushed over the wound, pressing down, somewhat tamping down on the intoxicating smell of blood. It was that something extra that made Seto bare his fangs again; feral and needy. He was hungry. He hadn't eaten since the beginning of the battle, and there was a very dark question of how Atem's blood would taste on his tongue. With a scent like this, he could only imagine.

The rain doused the wound as Atem leaned to the side, letting the water wash the pain and blood away. The pain stung at him, but he did his best to ignore it. His fingers brushed against the tear in his skin, almost willing for it to close but he was not a healer. Nor did he want to take his problem to one. He waited for the blood flow to stop before continuing his short time in the rain. When he turned he was almost surprised to see Seto standing on his balcony, watching him.

Usually he was very good a sensing the dragon's presence, usually Seto was very good at announcing his own presence. It was almost startling to know that the dragon had been watching him and he hadn't known. Of course he didn't show this on his face, just a slight smirk and direct eye contact with the dragon. He maintained it for a few long moments before treading out of the courtyard and back into the palace.

Seto growled. Why could he never surprise that human? No matter what he did, no matter what he tried, Atem seemed ridiculously unflappable.

The smell of his blood still lingered on the air. Now that Atem wasn't there to be looked at, the dragon's eyes closed, trying to memorize it, try to pick it apart. He fell into an almost trance-like state as he tried to hold on to the scent. It was amazing. And it was only then that he realized how badly he wanted. For most of his life he had been captured, had been called a pet and someone else's. He had been owned. For once in his life he wanted to own someone like they had owned him.

Atem was going to be his, whether the Pharaoh wanted it or not. The Pharaoh was going to be his possession; his pet.

The night fell slowly after that. Atem had had a lot more judgments to get through and they had taxed on him greatly. Using the powers of the puzzle always seemed to do that to him. Even though he hated to admit it, he was ready for rest. His bedroom was not empty, though. When he walked in and shut the doors behind him, he saw those gleaming blue eyes in the shadows. Seto was standing with his back against the wall, in half-dragon half-human form as usual.

The Pharaoh had learned to always be cautious around this dragon. For all the companionship he'd found in him, Seto was still very much dangerous and still very much an animal. He was always aware of how easily he could be snapped in two by Seto's claws or torn in half by his fangs. Yet despite that he really had come to trust this dragon, had come to befriend him and enjoy his presence. He thought Seto had started warming up to him too. Otherwise why would the dragon even be here? Their mission together was over.

Of course Atem was happy to see him, though.

"Were you waiting long?" His voice carried well through the chamber as he started discarding his golden bands and other jewelry.

"You assume I was waiting at all." Seto's voice was dark and quiet.

Atem managed a chuckle in response, one that made Seto's claws dig into his arms though the Pharaoh couldn't see it. He'd turned his back on the dragon. A mistake. "You were."

His claws scraped against the floor as he walked closer to the undressing King. "Arrogant as always. And wrong, as well." Of course Atem was right. He had been waiting for the Pharaoh to come back. But there was no way he'd concede to that. Atem was still turned away from him, even as he drew nearer.

"I think not."

It was the final straw before the dragon lunged forward, Atem was unfazed as ever, and this time it would be his downfall.

Seto's jaws locked around Atem's neck, one arm coiled around his waist, the other hand moving to cover the puzzle, nails digging into the gold. He growled in warning when Atem struggled, but it didn't stop the Pharaoh. The dragon felt the puzzle glow underneath his fingers. They'd played this game once before and he had lost. He would not lose this time.

His fangs sank into Atem's skin, piercing it, encouraging blood to well up to the surface. He lapped at it lightly, pressing his tongue into the wound after his fangs dug deeper. Atem gasped, going rigid. The puzzle was still activated, the third eye still glowing on the King's forehead, but he'd gone stock still.

_This is what you get for your pathetic trust, Atem._ Seto's voice growled loudly in the space of both their minds. Atem's eyes widened as his breathing quickened. Hearing Seto so close, feeling him close in on him with no hope of escape was terrifying. _You get my fangs in your neck. Was it worth it? _

There was a brief, slow tremor from Atem as he tried to break free of whatever was keeping him still. Seto was slightly impressed that the Pharaoh was managing to fight through his toxins, but it would be over soon. He held the Pharaoh's body tighter, clamping down in warning. _Do you want to die tonight? _

_No! _Atem heard his own cry, and with the way Seto's lips moved against his neck in a smirk, he realized Seto could hear him too. Dying wasn't an option. He had a country to serve, people to protect. He just couldn't.

Sharp fangs eased in the King's neck, only slightly as his tongue rolled over the wounds he'd created again, swallowing the blood for the first time. His eyes rolled closed as he shuddered against Atem's body. Tasting it was better than he'd imagined. It made his body crave more, so much more. A part of him was very willing to tear Atem apart right there and lap the blood up drop by drop. But his better rational mind knew that if he did that he'd waste all of the blood and never have it again. _What is it those Greeks call it... Ambrosia._ Nectar of the Gods. If he ever gave an ear to those myths about Gods and the like in Kemet; Atem would have been a God in human form. It might have explained the taste.

_What do you want? _At least in their minds he could steady his voice, keep it from trembling, keep it strong. He had to be a fearless leader here, even if he was being violated and stabbed in the back by someone he had gotten used to calling friend. Stupid. So stupid.

_Do not be so demanding._ Seto warned even as he nearly started purring again. His body's reaction to this was dangerous, but he couldn't find it in himself to stop. He just wanted more and more and he would not be denied. _You are paralyzed right now; no position to act like a King over me._ Another soft twist of his tongue over the wounds.

Against his better will, Atem shivered. He had no control over it and it felt terrible submitting like this. Wait. He struggled weakly again. Maybe he was not so paralyzed. But Seto merely chuckled, mixing with his dragon's purr so sinuously.

_Stage two. _And with that he released his fangs from the Pharaoh's neck, even if it took him a moment of working up the courage to do so. He then picked the man up and unceremoniously tossed him on to the bed. It wasn't a moment before he was covering the King's body with his own, staring down into those widened crimson eyes. Fear was a beautiful thing on this man's face. Now he knew why he'd been chasing after it for so long. Slowly, though, the wine of his eyes was being taken over by the black of his pupils as they expanded.

"What did you..." Atem's voice was weak, his chest heaving with panting as his heart pumped faster.

Seto smirked down at him, brushing his fingers over the blood still spilling from Atem's neck. He smeared it over the man's lips. Atem shut his eyes, trying to wince away from it. A claw popped through his tightly closed mouth. It wasn't long before he finally found the fortitude and strength to chomp down, sending Seto to pull his hand back. But he didn't look pained or angry, just amused. "That fight will not serve you any longer." He raised his hand to his own mouth, tasting the blood and saliva of the man beneath him.

"Why are you doing this?" His voice was increasingly weaker as a soft thrum began to build up in his body. His face felt hot, his limbs heavy but at least not stuck anymore, his brain foggy. He raised a hand to try and push the dragon away, but it only served to get him caught.

Seto's claws sliding along his skin made him writhe beneath the dragon, a soft gasp filling the air. It felt like pure pleasure where Seto's nails raked over him; hard enough to draw red to the surface of his skin, but not hard enough to break it. Something was happening to him and he wasn't sure what it was. He didn't know if he liked it, but his body was convinced it needed more. So much more.

The dragon watched with very dark and curious eyes at Atem's reactions. He'd never had reason to use his venom on a human before, or maybe never had a chance to. This was the dragon's mating ritual. He wondered if a human body could survive the toxin. Though Atem was strong, he was sure the King would be fine. Dragon females and males fought before procreation, and it served the males to paralyze them before tempting them into lust. Stage two was hitting Atem heavily and Seto could see, smell, hear, feel and taste it all at once. It excited him.

His claws shredded Atem's remaining clothes and threw the puzzle across the room before following a line down his chest. The Pharaoh arched, moaning loudly into the night air. Seto growled softly in return. "You belong to me now." He proclaimed strongly.

"I- ...I do not belong to.. anyone.." It was a weak protest, but while Seto could find ways to control his body, he could not control his mind. ...right?

Seto smirked, almost fondly, very much enjoying that Atem would still struggle even though he was far lost. It made him worthy to be called Seto's pet. He leaned down, watching Atem carefully as he pressed a kiss to the King's lips, careful of his fangs. The man's eyes lowered, watching the dragon back, still trying to fight but failing so gracelessly. "You belong to me. Say it." He whispered as his hand trailed down the expanse of that bronzed body, claws resting at the wound he'd seen earlier.

Atem hissed, pain there but mixed with pleasure. "Never."

He had to consider his next move carefully. Atem probably had a high tolerance for pain. He'd never get the King to submit this way, he was almost sure of it. But what of his virgin body? Would that betray him? It already seemed to be. So he raised his hand, claws careful as he trailed his fingers down Atem's lower body and over his cock. He found the reaction he was looking for as Atem completely overreacted, arching and moaning deeply again. He was pulled closer to the King of the man's accord, the action almost surprising, but a beautiful payoff. "Say it." The dragon whispered as he nuzzled the bite marks in Atem's neck.

The Pharaoh shivered, thrusting his hips up into that hand, moaning again. "N-no..." Never that. No matter what.

Blue eyes lowered, finding it almost enthralling this fight he had to battle his way through to get acceptance. But he would not lose. Atem was a good match, for a pet. For a thing. He would take much pleasure in this. His fangs found purchase in Atem's shoulder, causing the man to cry out. Seto growled in warning, claws digging into Atem's hip, drawing blood. But his other hand remained gentle, thrusting lightly, welling up Atem's urgent physical need with a healthy dose of pain.

The way the Pharaoh's blood pulsed and that deep wanton moan from his throat made Seto almost believe that the Pharaoh liked a dose of pain. It was a good thing to discover. It would be just enough to send him over.

His tongue lapped at the fresh blood he'd summoned while he continued a steady pace of pleasuring the toy he'd come to appreciate. _Say it._ He urged in their minds.

Atem was panting heavily, hips jerking to each movement of Seto's hand, body a messed up unsure territory of lust, pain and pleasure. "Seto..." This moan had a form.

One that the dragon was grateful for, to be sure. Hearing the King submitting and calling out for him like that sent shivers down his spine, had him growling possessively yet again. _Say it._ He tried overwhelming Atem's senses. And it seemed to be working.

"I-..."

So close. So close Seto was sure. He was going to crack. He moved effortlessly before biting Atem's opposite shoulder, causing the man to arch and shout yet again. _Atem you **will** say it._ He didn't want to break his toy, but he needed to.

"I...I-"

Atem's body wouldn't be able to withstand much more of this onslaught. Either he'd pass out from blood loss or come and pass out from being treated so harshly. Neither of these options were pleasing to Seto before Atem had spoken what was the truth now. He needed the Pharaoh to admit it, to say it and believe it. Why wouldn't he? Why did he have to be difficult?

Seto moved, Atem's blood still fresh on his lips as he pressed his to the King's. His tongue sought out Atem's, twining and brushing over it as he increased his speed of thrust on Atem's cock. _Say it... Atem... _Outwardly he was purring again, enjoying the taste and the act too much for him to stop himself.

Atem grabbed at Seto again as he gasped into the dragon's mouth- coming very harshly. _Seto I... belong to you..._ It was the last thought he was allowed before crushing darkness consumed him.

"Good boy." Seto urged as he felt Atem's body start to shift to a deep sleep. His fingers brushed over the bruised skin he'd created, the still bleeding wounds. Atem didn't even respond, falling heavily into unconsciousness. Seto worried for just a moment that he'd poisoned the Pharaoh. When he realized what he was doing he scoffed to himself. Worried only that he'd lost his pet after such hard work to gain him. Not worried for his health. Ridiculous.

Still, he stayed by the man's side, monitoring him carefully as he slept.


End file.
